


The Nameless Ginger Haired Boy

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Gender Neutral, Haunted Houses, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Tumblr Prompt, zombie costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let your friends talk you into going to one of those lame haunted house attractions. You didn't want to, they were never scary, but you end up being thankful you went when you meet a really cute red haired zombie and he takes an interest in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nameless Ginger Haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert. I got an anonymous prompt on Tumblr for one, and thought I'd try my hand at it. It's sort of an AU considering Jerome is working as an actor at a haunted house attraction. I wrote it so, no matter what your gender, this can be you and Jerome. Hope you enjoy.

So far this haunted house you let your friends talk you into going to, totally blew. It was all jump scares. None of these characters were actually scary. It was mostly clowns, and you weren't even afraid of clowns. The Freddy was lame, like they always are at these stupid things, and they didn't even have a Leatherface. That was the only thing that could scare you at one of these things - chainsaws. That noise…. Just the thought made you shudder. There's nothing more terrifying than being chased with a chainsaw, but clowns and oversized Freddy masks… no thanks.

Of course your friends were terrified for some crazy reason. Y'all were all huddled close together, one had you by the shoulders hitting the back of your shoe with the front of theirs as you walked, one with their arm hooked in yours, as you walked through this dark hallway, with salty smelling fog clouding up around you, making your eyes water.

Just as y'all are about to turn the corner, three zombies jump out in front of you, causing your friends to completely lose it. They scattered screaming like banshees as you chuckled with amusement. 

The actors at these things tend to chase the ones that scream the most, so of course they went straight for your friends, chasing them down the hall until you could no longer see them, although you could sure hear them. You laughed resting your back up against the wall, enjoying finally having your own personal space back. 

As nice as this quiet break was, you knew you'd better get moving before another group of screaming kids, comes through. As you start to walk down the smokey hall - your friends screams ringing in the distance, you see one of the zombies heading back towards you. It was the red haired one. Even with the make up; bags under his eyes, gashes on his face, fake blood dripping from his mouth, you could still tell he was cute….really cute actually.

He looked at you so menacingly you actually felt a little twitch of fear in the pit of your stomach. He just stood there, staring…licking his lips. You gulped down a breath and started to step backwards slowly, hoping a new slew of teens would come walking through any second.

He started coming towards you, a wide smile spreading across his face revealing a toothy grin. You wanted to run but you didn't want to turn your back on him. You finally put your back up against the wall, because at least then, nothing could come up from behind you.

"I know you're not allowed to touch me" you tell him. "You'll get fired, so you better watch it."

He chuckled and shook his head before he moved in closer. Finally he's in front of you, his arms up on the wall on either side of your face.

"I'm not touching you…." He says, tauntingly.

Your fear started to subside as you looked deep into those pretty green eyes of his, long red eyelashes curling up over the lids, and his breath smelled like a starlight mint, and you couldn't help but wonder what he tastes like.

You licked your lips and pressed them together, while staring at his. They were so full and pink, and you found yourself leaning in to kiss them. Another smile crossed his lips just before your lips met his. The instant your lips touched he thrust his hips slamming you against the wall with a thud.

He grabbed you by the hair, pulling hard and you let out a groan, before he filled your mouth with his tongue. Your tongues washed over each other's as you breathed in each others moans - your hands mapping all over each other's bodies.

You felt a tingle in between your legs when the outline of his thick hard cock pressed up against your hip. That's it - you had him. He was hard and he was yours. You reached down and cupped it with your hand, rubbing up and down through the fabric. Then it hit you, how crazy this was… you didn't even know his name and he didn't know yours. But as your hand continued to stroke that big bulge, you realized you didn't care. This was officially the hottest thing you'd ever done and if anything, would make a great sex story to tell at the next party.

He grabbed you by the hand and led you into a space in the wall where the actors hide to scare the patrons. It was perfect. As long as you kept pretty quiet, you could do whatever you wanted and nobody would know you were there.

You felt a rush of excitement come over you, making your cheeks and the tips of your fingers tingle, and your heart race. You had never done anything like this and it was exciting and you wanted the nameless red haired boy so bad you couldn't stand it. Touching that big cock through the fabric wasn't enough. You had to free it - feel it in your hands - taste it in your mouth.

You fell down to your knees in front of him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him to you. You nuzzled your face in his crotch, mouthing at him through the fabric. He hissed and yanked your hair, before you see him slip his button out of the slit, and slide his zipper down, revealing his white boxers peeking out through the gap. You licked your lips waiting in anticipation for him to pull it out for you to feast on.

"Eh, eh, eh…" he starts. "Sit on your hands first. Your mouth will have no help, so you better be good."

You smirked up at him, enjoying what a naughty little shit he was. You obliged and slipped your hands underneath your legs. He pulled it out of his boxers and you gulped, when you realized it was even bigger than you thought. 

He holds it for you and your desire to give this beautiful boy pleasure, took over your senses, causing all doubt and worry to subside. You could hear the sound of a laughing group of teens making their way down the hall, and you didn't even care - as a matter of fact, it kind of turned you on more, and you leaned in closer and stuck out your tongue, running it over his slit lightly. He groaned and fell back up against the wall, panting and grasping at your hair.

You attacked the very tip of the head, flicking your tongue rapidly, focusing just on the head. You had to tease him - make him yearn for it. Then you moved farther down, still just using your tongue - not taking him in your mouth yet, rolling your tongue around all sides, all the way down to the base and back up again - your ears prickling at the boys pleasure filled groans.

You finally wrapped your wet lips around it, taking him in about an inch or two. You moaned contently as the weight of his cock pressed against your tongue. You felt his fingers running through your hair, encouraging you - egging you on. You slid your lips down farther, sucking down as much of his length as you possibly could.

"Oh yeah" he hissed. "Take me in as deep as you can, into that sweet, hot throat."

You slid back up, and right back down again, savoring his cock sliding in and out of your mouth - nice smooth strokes with lots of suction - paying no attention to the screaming teens on the other side of the wall.

You looked up at him, making eye contact before letting out a long "mmmmmm" making sure he knows how satisfying he his to you. His eyes rolled back - seized with ecstasy. Your name slipping out of his lips. 

He shivered and moaned, getting closer with every lip stroke. You slid your now swollen lips back down his rod - tongue flickering, and back up again, saliva dripping down his length. 

You feel him twitch in your mouth and the grasp on your hair grows tighter, letting you know he's close. Unable to use your hands on him, you start bobbing up and down, faster - the sound of saliva slurping as you make your way back up. You suck on just the head, rolling your tongue over it and before you can make your way back down, he stiffened and let out a loud groan, and his hot, bittersweet, salty goodness filled your cheeks and you almost couldn't swallow fast enough, spurt after spurt, of hot cum hit the back of your throat.

You pulled off the slobbery cock with a pop, swallowing the last bit of his essence - the taste still lingering. He was weak in the knees and slowly slid down the wall a bit - panting with his eyes closed.

You smiled knowing you delivered an outstanding performance, as you watched him gather himself. That was all you. You wrecked him. The beautiful nameless ginger haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, follow me on Tumblr. gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
